The present invention relates to a city bus line enquiry machine adapted to be installed in either bus stop of either city bus line of a city for searching the names of the bus stops of a specific city bus line.
A city bus company generally has an enquiry department or center to answer consumers' enquiry about the names of the bus stops of any available city bus line. However, one must know the telephone number of the enquiry department or center of the city bus company to be enquired before making an enquiry over the telephone, or go directly to the enquiry department or center of the city bus company to ask for the answer. Guidebooks for city bus lines may be prepared by city bus companies and distributed through booths, stalls, and retail stores nearby bus stops. However, it is still not convenient to search the names of the bus stops of a specific city bus line from a guidebook.